theleagueofedventurersedventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Zecora
Zecora is a zebra who is a herbalist as well as Victor's spouse and the mother of Zeñorita Cebra. Her dragon, a Wingcurer, is Cura. And she is the Current Grand Jedi Master, succeeding Master Yoda. Backstory Bio Zecora continues to stand with the Jedi Council of Equestria in the Canterlot Jedi Temple. hen when King Red Sea and Queen Novo came forth to the Council, Red Sea gave his reports of the Sith he had fought in Peach Creek. As Barret stated that this couldn't be possible. But Red Sea Then when the Eds were brought in, the 3 shown outstanding foresight. But Zecora could sense that they were a little uneasy. As Edd explained that they were not used to being treated as guests as their neighbors in their Cul-de-Sac were always mistreating them and their team members were the only few who treated them with respect. Including the Engines of Cartoon World. As Celestia shared they were acquainted with the engines in question, but they never spoke of the Eds. As Edd explained he asked them to keep them a secret as if word got out that they were heard of, then the others would mistreat them even worse. Hearing this, Celestia walked up to them and asked them to place their hands in her hooves. As they did, Celestia probed their minds with the Force and saw all of the things done to them in the years. After she finished she gave her sorrow to their abuse. As she shared the thoughts with the rest of the Council who also take this to sorrow. As Cadance then gave the Eds a hug, telling them that as a mother herself, she is very sorry that they are not treated with respect. As for Armor he was angered that Ed's parents would side with his younger sister, and furthermore of how his sister was a selfish, enslaver. Noting Twilight would never be like that to him, ever. While Zecora said nothing, only shaking her head in disbelief. Then when Red Sea and Novo, along with Skystar came to the Council room. Barret declared they would consider the Eds being trained in the Ways of the Force, but was not sure of who should take them in under their wing. As Red Sea volunteered, but Luna pointed out he was already teaching his daughter, so he couldn't take on more Apprentices. But Novo explained Skystar was at the point where she could attend her Je'Daii Trails. Which lead Luna to request them time to think it over. Personality Zecora is a wise and kind zebra and is ready to help out when someone doesn't understand certain things. Zecora speaks with a strong African-Esque accent, forming rhyming couplets with all her sentences. Physical Appearance Main Weaponry *Miklo MGL 32 grenade launcher *Webley Mk. V Revolver *Remington 1866 derringer *Blue Graflex Lightsaber Skills and Abilities Herbalist Skills: Force Skills: '''Zecora is also very strong with the Force (Just as strong as Yoda is). Zecora's incredibly strong connection to the Force combined with her years of extensive study also granted her numerous supplementary abilities. As she could use the Force to read other's minds when they are troubled, and could even see things that many kept hidden from other Jedi. Zecora was also shown to be capable of experiencing Force visions. However, she understood that Force prophecy was not absolute and that the future was always in motion. Zecora was also capable of absorbing Force Lightning and in many cases beams of demonic magic. Even to the point where she could reflect it back at the user. '''Lightsaber combat: Zecora is very skilled in Lightsaber combat using Forms I, II, III, IV, V, VI. And in most cases, she'll use Jar'Kai. Zecora has engaged many Sith in battle, and she ends up out-dueling them in many cases. She's even stood her ground against Bradey O'Diesel Marksmanship: Trivia * Gallery Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Zebras Category:Equines Category:Wise Characters Category:Sage Category:African-Accented Characters Category:Characters who Speak in Rhyme Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Herbalists Category:Healers Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Grandmothers Category:Aunts Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Grand Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Consulars Category:Jedi Healers Category:Jedi Instructors Category:Lightsaber Combat Instructors Category:Jedi Generals Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form I Specialists Category:Form II Specialists Category:Form III Specialists Category:Form IV Specialists Category:Form V Specialists Category:Form VI Specialists Category:Jar'Kai Specialists Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Bombers Category:Pilots Category:Electrokinetic Characters